kaneandlynchfandomcom-20200215-history
James Seth Lynch
"You want some, I'll fucking give you some!' : --Lynch Mercenary Profile Lynch is far from a professional mercenary like Kane. Before he went to prison, he ran a warehouse in Detroit. Even though he’s in prison, he is not a truly bad man, but is rather unfortunate in many ways. Lynch is a schizophrenic and a medicated psychopath. He was convicted for killing his wife and has pleaded his innocence even though he can’t remember anything from the night of his wife’s murder. Personality Profile Lynch is self-medicating and prone to blackouts and psychotic episodes when in situations of stress or high pressure. He loses his temper quickly and snaps. Lynch does not like Kane. He resents being his chaperone and their relationship is extremely fragile. Over the course of their adventure, Lynch resents taking orders from Kane, in particular as he has been appointed as Kane’s watchdog. Criminal History: Offense Category Lynch was found guilty of the murder of his wife. He is sentenced to death and awaits transportation to Death Row. He escaped Death Row along with Kane. He participated in a botched bank robbery that resulted in the deaths of numerous civilian hostages, security personnel and police officers. He also participated in the attempted kidnapping and murder of Yoko Retomoto and the murder of her father. In the resulting escape, several Tokyo Police Department officers were killed along with employees of the Retomoto corporation. Following their escape from Tokyo, Lynch along with Kane and several associates assisted Cuban communist troops in fighting rebels backed by The7, pursuing them into Venezuela and eliminating them. Following this, he disappeared. Suspect may be working for Chinese criminals as a freelance enforcer in Shanghai, China. Case Notes Lynch was interviewed after he received the death sentence for killing his wife. He remained calm throughout the interview, pointing out that he had only admitted his crimes in court on the advice of a lawyer in spite of being innocent. Lynch represented himself as a perfect husband but when it was pointed out that this did not actually coincide with the crimes that he admitted having committed, he responded excitedly and forcefully that he had given everything to his wife. Lynch displays all of the common characteristics of schizophrenia. It is strongly advised that Lynch be considered highly dangerous to prison security staff and other prisoners. Quotes * line Like you're a fuckin' saint. * hostages in a psychotic episode You want some, I'LL FUCKING GIVE YOU SOME! GODDAMN SON OF A BITCH! Fuck, get away from me. Why do you keep doing that. Stupid fuck...WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? IS THAT ALL YOU GOT! Stop, you're only faking it! Fake this, UNDERSTOOD! * THERE YOU ARE, YOU FUCKERS! DON'T BE SO FUCKING QUIET! * All I can say is that I'm probably not responsible for my wife's death. More than you can say right? * Look my wife was murdered five years ago. Back then I didn't do shit about it. I'm not gonna make the same mistake again. I wanna kill em as much as you do. * Don't fuckin' patronize me! * Fuck, I hate heights, I can't believe we're going through with this.. * Kane getting his daughter shot and almost killed Asshole, you shoulda taken that chopper! It was your only chance, just deal with it. Didn't even fucking know her. * radio Oh there you are, thought you could sneak up on me! Stupid fuck, I already killed you twice! STOP DOING THAT! * Fuck you preacher boy, you don't know shit! * SON OF A BITCH! The fucker's got backup! * Right, gloves off! You're getting me mad now, Brady! Category:Characters